Hogwarts' Reunion
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the class of 97'. At the first reunion Hogwarts has ever held, Harry realizes his life is in the dumps. Harry then begins to get back on track with the help of his friends.
1. The Letter

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: I just thought of this idea although it's probably already been thought of. Oh well, I didn't take anything from anyone so bite me.

**Note: Although this isn't an actual story, it will be a short series.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

It had been almost twenty years since Harry and his class had graduated from Hogwarts. In fact, it would be exactly twenty years the next day. As Harry thought about this anniversary, he felt stupid since he was sure no one else would notice. But just then an owl flew in with a letter and dropped it onto his desk. The owl quickly flew away and Harry picked up the letter and read,

Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts Reunion of Class 97' of twenty years is tomorrow in the Great Hall. We assume you know how to arrive there, taking the train, and where the Great Hall would be inside. Please arrive at approximately 7 pm. There will be a feast.

Sincerely,

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. A reunion? He hadn't known Hogwarts just started this, so they would be the first class.

_I suppose it would be nice to see how Hermione and Ron are doing..._

It was strange, because in Harry's seventh year he had met Voldemort again, this time defeating him. Hermione and Ron had been there, helping take out the most dangerous Death Eaters. The entire wizarding world was safe now, but after they graduated everyone parted their ways and Harry hadn't kept in touch. He didn't have a job; he lived on the money his parents left him, seeing as though he didn't have a child to pass it on to.

He had seen Hermione's name in the Dailey Prophet every day, for she was a main editor of the well-known newspaper. And Harry had heard that Ron was working in the Ministry of Magic, taking on his dad's career as well. But he hadn't heard from them for years, Harry was less and less sociable. In fact he stayed home all day, reading mostly. He really didn't speak to anyone, except for his maid.

"So then are you going to the reunion?" Harry's maid, Joanna asked politely.

"Well I suppose, seeing as though I have nothing else to do." Harry sighed as he slumped into his chair. "But what am I going to tell everyone? I'm just a loser who sits at home doing nothing."

"That's not true now, sir, you saved us all from Voldemort." Joanna reminded Harry.

It was also strange how everyone spoke his name freely, without fear.

"Mmm," Harry murmured. He thought for a while and decided,

"I'll go."


	2. Arrival

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: I didn't know if they were class of 97' or whatever, so just pretend it is or stop reading. I told you, I hate technical pricks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Of course, platform nine and three quarters." Harry muttered as he walked towards platforms nine and ten.

_Oh I hope it'll work, unlike that one time in my second year...oh that was funny...Ron and I did have some good times, didn't we._

Harry took a deep breath and looked around, making sure no muggles were close by. He then ran quickly and jumped through the beam, making it through. Harry opened up his eyes, which were squeezed shut, to see the good old Hogwarts train in front of him.

"Ah, my usual compartment, although Hermione and Ron weren't always there, being prefects." Harry thought to himself, scowling at the last thought.

He sat alone, leaned back in the seat and rested his eyes momentarily. He was interrupted by another person.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

"Mmm?" Harry said sleepily.

"It's me, Ron, remember? We were best mates in Hogwarts! Oh wow, didn't we meet here first?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh, I haven't seen you forever." Harry said, surprised. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it was Ron Weasley standing in front of him.

Yes, his red hair definitely was a trade mark. His freckles were, too. But he had grown, and he was much taller, and definitely dressed formal.

"So how've you been?" Ron asked Harry.

"Oh, you know, the usual, just here and there." Harry mumbled.

Ron noticed Harry's expression and didn't carry on.

"How about you?"

"Well, I've been working in the muggle artifact area like my dad. I've been trying to get them to approve televisions so we could watch them, quite fascinating really." Ron said excitedly.

"Oh right, how is your dad doing?" Harry asked.

"Um...he passed away about a year ago." Ron said softly.

"Wow, um, I'm really sorry Ron. It must be hard for the whole family." Harry said quietly.

"Well Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and I showed up at the funeral. Percy was the only one who was 'busy' with Ministry work and couldn't possibly take a day off." Ron said bitterly.

"Let's change the subject then. How is everyone else?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh well Fred and George's business is booming, they've got chain stores all around the world selling their prank items. They're still quite immature, definitely not their age. They were voted the coolest adults around. But they have made millions, and they are also voted the best pranks ever. Ginny owns her own café in Diagon Alley, quite nice; I visit her in the morning when I'm off to the Ministry. Charlie's still working with dragons and well...you know Percy." Ron shrugged.

"Wow, well that's great then. How's your mom doing?" Harry questioned.

"Uh...not so good...you know being a _widow _and all. All of us visit her as much as we can, buy her stuff, send her money. But she's not doing too well." Ron sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be." Ron said, giving Harry a small smile.

"So have you seen Hermione lately?" Ron asked.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing." Harry admitted.

"I hear she's really busy with the Daily Prophet, I doubt she'll be here." Ron said glumly.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see her again." Harry sighed.

"Now who says I wouldn't be here?" Hermione grinned, leaning on the compartment door.

"'Mione!" came the reply from the two boys.

"Oh stop it; you two know I hate that name." Hermione said harshly.

* * *

"Well yes, I have been quite busy with the Daily Prophet, but I haven't lost my sense, Ronald Weasley. Percy may be a workaholic but I have my priorities." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Well I work at the Ministry, so drop by and visit sometime. Hopefully you could write an article promoting television." Ron hinted.

"I suppose I could, although I'd have to ask my boss." Hermione said, thinking about Ron's proposal.

"So how've you been Harry? I haven't seen you for a while, either." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Uh, yeah I've been...fine." Harry said slowly.

"Well what are you doing now? Auror I suppose." Hermione laughed.

"No um...I'm not really doing anything." Harry said quietly.

"Oh."

"That's alright Harry; you've had a hard time with Sirius and your parents." Ron comforted.

"No, you've been dealing with your father's death quite well, and I'm just at home all day reading and lounging." Harry said bitterly. "I'm an absolute loser."

"No you're not Harry! You've done enough for all of us." Hermione protested.

"I know I know, defeating Voldemort and all. But that isn't enough to redeem my whole life. I need to get back on track and _do _something for a change." Harry sighed.

"Well why don't you think about what you want to do and after the reunion we could hook up some time and discuss it? That way you could see what everyone else is doing at the reunion." Hermione suggested.

"Take it to 'mione to think up the good ideas." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

The wheels on the train came to a stop, a loud screech, and a halt. Hermione, Harry, and Ron knew that they had arrived. They peeked out of the window to see Hagrid standing outside.

_Home, sweet home._

A/N: The next chapter will be about the actual reunion and perhaps I'll write another chapter as an epilogue. What do you think?


	3. Reunion

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: I think we'll have _one _more chapter, maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. Everyone was getting drinks and chatting a bit, although Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still catching up on things.

"I see you all have found your way to the refreshments. Do not fret, you will all be able to talk and catch up on matters, but I do have an announcement. This is in fact the first time we have held a reunion for previous Hogwarts students as you all know. But one of our dear professors is not here to witness today, Professor McGonagall. She past away a few weeks ago, due to illness. That is all." Dumbledore said gravely.

Everyone began whispering about, mostly previous Gryffindor students, or ones that enjoyed her Transfiguration class.

"McGonagall is dead? She was a wonderful teacher!" Hermione said, stunned.

"I know, I still remember her changing into a cat on our first day here." Ron said sadly.

"She really was the one who got me into Quidditch." Harry added.

"Well, well, well, Harry." drawled a most familiar voice. Harry spun around and his eyes met with the same blonde haired prat.

"Draco, I thought you were supposed to be in Azkaban." Harry said curtly.

"Oh no, I was under the _Imperius _Curse." Draco mimicked as he chuckled a bit. He had been one of the Death Eaters who pleaded to the Unforgivable curse.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione said impatiently as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I just wanted to let you know how she _really _died. She didn't really die from a natural cause, if you know what I mean." Draco said, forming a wicked smile.

"I see you haven't changed." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean she didn't die from a natural cause?" Harry shot back.

"If you did it Draco, I'll forget that I'm a grown man and I'll strangle you." Ron said menacingly.

Draco pretended to examine his fingernails and then said,

"No Ron, I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean. But I do know who _did_." Draco said, looking up and pretending to be bored. But Harry, Hermione, and Ron could see in his eyes that he was eager to spill the news.

"Listen Draco, we don't care, just sod off." Hermione said angrily.

"It was Crabbe," Malfoy whispered as he walked away, pretending to be without a care.

"Like father, like son." Ron grumbled.

"Hey, it's the same in your case." Harry joked.

Ron stood and thought for a minute, and then frowned.

"You know, we should all get together some time, like we used to." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Harry agreed.

"You all can always visit me at the Ministry, too. Or maybe we could meet at Ginny's café. I keep forgetting the name of it..." Ron murmured.

_This is nice, seeing Hermione and Ron again. I do hope we can be friends once again, not that we weren't friends..._

Harry spoke to a lot of other people, including Neville, Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, and Lavender.

* * *

"Well I'm working at St. Mungo's Hospital; I get to see my parents every day." Neville said, smiling weakly.

"How are they doing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh they're getting better; they've remembered me, but only as a small child. So really, they still don't recognize me." Neville said bitterly.

"I'm really sorry." Ron said sympathetically.

Harry and Ron had experienced losses, although Hermione was the only one that maintained a stable life.

* * *

"Well Lavender and I have our own beauty parlor in Diagon Alley, drop by some time Hermione!" Pavarti smiled happily.

Hermione tried to take Pavarti's comment as a compliment.

"So what have you been up to Padma?" Ron asked shyly. He still hadn't forgotten the Yule Ball, and how he had ditched her without noticing.

"Oh, I'm working in the Mystery Department of the Ministry, can't say much, but it's a job." Padma replied.

"Really? Sounds interesting...we've been there once..." Ron said quietly.

"I know." Padma said softly.

Ron looked at Harry and they exchanged a sad glance.

_That was the day that Sirius died...and it was all because of me._

Harry still blamed himself for Sirius' death, and hadn't thought killing Voldemort did it just yet.

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Hermione suggested, noticing the two glum faces of Harry and Ron.

Ron's eyes lit up at the comment, always looking for food, as the three sat down at the long table.

"I can never forget the feasts we had here." Ron sighed.

"I sort of miss them." Harry admitted.

"I remember I missed one of them." Hermione laughed, remembering about the troll incident in her first year. "That's when we became friends..."

"Yeah, even though I thought you were a smart ass after that." Ron added. "Only joking!"

Harry laughed along with the two, and as many previous classmates past by, the all congratulated Harry on defeating Voldemort, although that was a while ago.

"We never saw you since then." Seamus said.

"Um, well I've been busy." Harry lied.

"I know what you mean. I've been working as a manager for the British Quidditch team, and it's so stressing. They're always traveling, taking out their anger or stress on me, or practicing and hitting me accidentally with a bludger!" Seamus said, shaking his head.

"Then why do you do it?" Hermione pointed out.

"Someone's gotta do it," Seamus shrugged.

"I see you all have finished eating. Time has passed by quickly; I do hope you all have caught up on things. If you will follow Professor Snape to the train to return home, you will find a book of memories from your days at Hogwarts. I give credit to Colin Creevey whom shot all the pictures. And I shall hope to keep in touch with you all, owl me some time. Farewell." Dumbledore finished.

"It hasn't seemed like it's been four hours." Ron said in disbelief.

"I know, time passes by quickly when you're having fun." Hermione sighed. Ron stared blankly at Hermione, not knowing the muggle saying.

"The train leaves in five minutes." Snape said sourly before he walked away.

"I remember how he used to hate us so much." Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"It was more of me that he hated." Harry said bitterly.

"Well now he should be thankful Voldemort's gone." Hermione shrugged. "I suppose if he still hated you he would have said some rude comment."

"Like how I'm a stupid bum?" Harry grumbled.

"You're not a stupid bum, Harry." Hermione snapped.

"I sit around my house doing nothing. I barely speak a word to anyone, and all I do is read. Hermione, this isn't the life I expected." Harry argued.

"It's your life. You can do anything, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah mate, I could get you a job at the Ministry. In my department, at least." Ron offered. "Or I could ask Ginny about you working there."

"If you're good at writing you could help interview people for the Daily Prophet." Hermione added.

Harry slowly formed a smile and nodded. He walked in with Hermione and Ron, thinking happier thoughts and feeling more encouraged.

_Maybe I'm not the hopeless person I once thought I was...maybe I still have a chance._

A/N: Sorry it took a while, homework, high school, tae kwon do, tennis, yeah. Anyways I'll have one more about the train ride back and maybe one more as an epilogue thing. What do you think?


	4. Friendship Lasts Forever

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: There shall be an epilogue after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4: Friendship Lasts Forever**

"No, I could never get a job at the Ministry, Ginny's café, or even as a writer. I haven't worked for ages, and I probably don't even have the credentials." Harry shook his head.

"I know its frustrating Harry, but you've still got years to live and you have to get your life back on track." Hermione argued.

"She's right, mate. It's going to be hard but you can do it." Ron added.

Harry sighed and looked glumly out the window.

_Your choices are limited...but at least you **have **choices._

This, of course, was Harry's conscious speaking, which hadn't been around for a while.

_I don't know if I can do it..._

"Here, Harry, why don't you just work with Ginny for a while at the café? In the meantime you could go take the classes you'll need for credentials to work at the Ministry, or the Daily Prophet." Hermione suggested.

"That's not a bad idea..." Harry murmured.

_But I probably won't be able to lay back and read. I suppose life's supposed to be hard like this._

"Yeah mate, settle down with someone and have a family." Ron shrugged.

_Well the Weasley's like to have families...but I don't know if I can do it._

"I hear Ginny's still single." Hermione added with a wink.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about." Ron said angrily.

"Ginny's quite old enough to take care of herself. She doesn't need her overprotective brother." Hermione said sternly.

"Uh, Harry...I'd feel better if you went after someone else..." Ron said.

"That's alright, I understand. I don't really fancy her anymore." Harry reassured Ron.

"You never know. She's changed a lot you know." Hermione pointed out.

Ron glared at Hermione and Harry could just feel the trio's friendship just like it were years before.

_All these years I've wasted...I'm lucky Hermione and Ron are still my friends._

"You know Harry...we tried looking for you many times. But you kept your life so private...what's been going on all this time?" Hermione said quietly.

Harry sighed. _They deserve to know the truth._

"I never really got over Sirius or my parents' death. And my encounter with them during the seventh year brought me down. I just thought...that I needed to be alone. For a long time." Harry said.

"For twenty whole years?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I know. I've wasted all those years..." Harry said sadly.

"No, Harry, think about all the years you still have. And besides, you do know throughout all that time you were still our best friend." Hermione smiled.

"Really?" Harry said as his eyes lit up.

"Really." Hermione and Ron grinned in unison.

A/N: Well the epilogue/next chapter will show Harry starting his new life. This was basically to show how strong their friendship was...and how strong friendship _is _period. So give me a review and tell me what you think!

A/N2: You know...this does make me want to start an actual story with this...


	5. First Day of Work

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: Sorry I won't update as often on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: First Day of Work I**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he crawled out of bed. The clock read 7:00 am.

_Remind me again why I'm up so early? Oh yeah, work..._

Harry trudged to the bathroom to get ready for his first day. Ginny had agreed to hire him, and his only job was to waiter people. He had sent his resume to the Ministry, hoping for an interview. Then he could get a job in Muggle Artifacts with Ron. This was his only hope, his only chance.

"Mmm...nothing new." Harry sighed as he pushed away the Daily Prophet.

He swished his spoon around in his bowl of cereal, slowly eating. After he was done he left the dishes out for his maid and left to Ginny's café.

* * *

It had been a while since Harry had visited Diagon Alley, yet he still knew his way around. Of course there had been a few changes, new stores, different décor, but the same old Diagon Alley.

As Harry walked down the street he focused on finding the "Bright lime green café" that Ron had described about. It didn't take much to notice it; it definitely stood out by itself. Harry gave a nervous sigh and walked in.

"Hey Harry." Ginny greeted as she wiped a dish dry.

"How's it going?" Harry replied.

"Fine, but beware the moment I open the café, it's flooded in the morning with orders. Better get on with it!" Ginny warned.

"Okay, okay." Harry said. He got dressed in the apron and sat down on one of the barstools glumly. He sat there waiting until the first customer came in.

It was a man with silver blonde hair, and grey eyes. He took a seat at the breakfast bar and glanced at the menu.

"Ahem," the man cleared his throat after a few minutes of deciding on what to order.

"Oh right, sorry, what would you like to order?" Harry mumbled.

"Let's see...an order of lemon popovers and some coffee." the man read from the menu. "Oh and if you could include butter on the side."

"Right away sir," Harry replied.

_That man...looks dreadfully familiar..._

Apparently the man thought the same for when he looked up at Harry, his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Harry Potter?" the man said, raising his eyebrow. He leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms, and looking absolutely amused.

"Um yes sir, that's me." Harry replied awkwardly. _Wait, no, could it be...?_

"Well, well, well. Remember me, Draco Malfoy?" Draco grinned slyly. Harry's eyes went wide as well as he thought,

_Oh no, this is going to be hell._

A/N: Haha, this is only the first part (I know really short), but this is going to be a short story. Like a REALLY short story. I think. A bunch of one-shots that equal a story. How's that? Because I feel bad that all the chapters are so short...okay mostly that this one is short. Ack tell me what you think!


	6. Draco Malfoy

Hogwarts Reunion

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers.

**Shanmo**: Sorry I haven't replied earlier, that's cool that your boyfriends' made name is Joanna, too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Gurlsboy**: Thank you so much for your nice review. Your kind words mean a lot. (=

And all of the rest, **Wonkyfaint28**, **rose-angel1128**, **Hannah C. Thaw**, and **storywriterdiva3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy**

_"Well, well, well. Remember me, Draco Malfoy?" Draco grinned slyly. Harry's eyes went wide as well as he thought,_

_Oh no, this is going to be hell._

"Yes," Harry replied politely although the blood inside of him was already starting to boil. "How have you been?"

"Oh I'm fine, as you can tell since I'm the one _eating _at the restaurant not working..." Malfoy drawled.

Harry clenched his fists, and although Malfoy couldn't see it since he was behind the counter, Malfoy could see Harry's face turning a bit red.

"Listen _Draco _I'm not going to take your attitude okay?" Harry snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Harry, you wouldn't want to look bad on your first day now would you?" Draco smirked.

"I see that you haven't grown up." Ginny interrupted from behind. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the former Slytherin.

"Ooh, one of the Weasley's. No wonder this café has such bad taste." Malfoy sneered.

"Get out Draco; we're not serving any Malfoy's." Ginny demanded.

Malfoy got up and started walking to the door, but paused for the last line.

"Potter, lowering yourself to work for a Weasley?"

Ginny growled and lunged for the door but Harry pulled her back.

"Just let him go Ginny. He's right, I am pathetic with my life at the moment, but I'm not going to let you waste your time with Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"Oh Harry you aren't pathetic at all. Lots of people mess up in their life, not that you really did, your life just messed up for you. And I'm just glad you're okay now." Ginny replied, giving a soft smile.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. We got customers waiting!" Ginny said impatiently. But Harry could see the grin on Ginny's face.

A/N: Yes, short, I know, but this is just showing Draco's interaction (duh) but hopefully the next one will be longer.


End file.
